Magisterian Motion Picture and Television Content Classification Board
The Magisterian Motion Picture and Television Content Classification Board'' or ''MMPTCCB is a Magisterian rating goverment agency that was established on January 27, 1989, All the ratings back in 1989 was just texts. Every network in Magisteria have their own version of the ratings. Ratings Television The MMPTCCB has implemented a television content rating system on January 31, 1995. There were only 2 television ratings used until 2000 when the new SPG rating was implemented, The MMPTCCB introduced DOGs (Digital on-screen graphic) on September 18, 2011, The DOGs will appear on the corner of the screen during a program's run-time. General Patronage Suitable for all ages. Material for television, which in the judgment of the Board does not contain anything unsuitable for children. Parental Guidance / Patnubay at Gabay Parental guidance suggested. Material for television, which, in the judgment of the Board, may contain some adult material that may be permissible for children to watch but only under the guidance and supervision of a parent or adult. ]] Strong Parental Guidance / Striktong Patnubay at Gabay Stronger and more vigilant parental guidance is suggested. Programs classified as “SPG” may contain more serious topics and themes, which may not be advisable for children to watch except under the very vigilant guidance and presence of a parent or an adult. It is the only rating of the system that has descriptors and that are the "TLVSHD" or Themes, Language, Violence, Sex, Horror and Drugs. This rating was implemented on February 29, 2000. ]] Movies G Viewers of all ages are admitted. A “G” classification advises parents or supervising adults that the film is suitable for all audiences. A film classified as “G” shall, in the judgment of the Board, meet the following criteria: # Theme – The film should not contain violence, threat, abuse, horror, or other themes that may cause fear or disturbance to a young child’s mind. # Language – The film may contain dialogue or other word representations beyond polite language, but profane, offensive, and sexually-suggestive language or gestures shall not be allowed. # Nudity – The film may contain occasional, as well as natural non-sexual nudity. # Sex – The film cannot contain and depict sexual activity. # Violence – The depiction of any violence must be mild, brief, infrequent, and unlikely to cause undue anxiety or fear to young children. # Horror – The depiction of horror and frightening scenes should be mild, brief, infrequent, and unlikely to cause undue anxiety or fear to young children. # Drugs – There shall be no depiction of, or reference to, prohibited drugs or their use. PG Viewers below 13 years old must be accompanied by a parent or supervising adult. A “PG” classification advises parents or supervising adults that the film may contain any of the elements whose treatment is suitable for children below 13 years of age. A film classified as “PG” shall, in the judgment of the Board, meet the following criteria: # Theme – The film may contain themes that require parental supervision and guidance, but should not promote any dangerous, violent, discriminatory, or otherwise offensive behavior or attitude. # Language – The film may contain mild and infrequent swear words and menacing language. Offensive, menacing, threatening language and references to sex shall always be suitable for viewers who are below 13 years of age. Infrequent, brief and justifiable sexually-suggestive language may be allowed. # Nudity – The film may contain occasional, as well as natural non-sexual nudity. # Sex – The depiction of non-graphic sexual activity may be allowed, but it should be discreet, infrequent, and not prolonged. # Violence – The depiction of non-gratuitous violence and suffering should be minimal, and without graphic detail;. # Horror – The depiction of brief and infrequent horror and frightening scenes shall be allowed. # Drugs – There shall be no depiction of, or reference to, prohibited drugs or substances and their use. 13 Only viewers who are 13 years old and above can be admitted. An “13” classification advises parents, supervising adults, or the would-be viewers themselves, that the film may contain any of the elements that may not be suitable for children below 13 years of age. A film classified as “13” must, in the judgment of the Board, meet the following criteria: # Theme – The film may contain mature themes but is suitable for teenagers above 13 years of age, and shall not gratuitously promote or encourage any dangerous, violent, discriminatory, or otherwise offensive behavior or attitude. # Language – The film may contain moderate swear words and menacing language consistent with the context of the scene in which they are employed. The use of infrequent and non-vulgar strong swear words or sexually-derived or suggestive expletives and expressions as well as the use of swear words and expletives shall be allowed. The use of sexually-oriented or suggestive language and other references to sex shall always be suitable for viewers who are at least 13 years of age. # Nudity – The film may contain brief, discreet and justifiable occasional, natural and sexually-oriented nudity. # Sex – Discreet, infrequent, brief, non-graphic and justifiable sexual activity may be depicted. # Violence – Infrequent, non-gratuitous, non-graphic and justifiable violence may be allowed. # Horror – The justifiable depiction of horror, frightening scenes, and occasional gore are allowed. # Drugs – The brief, infrequent and justifiable depiction of drugs or their use may be allowed. The movie shall not in any case promote, condone, justify and/or encourage drug use. 18 Only viewers who are 18 years old and above can be admitted. An “18” classification advises viewers, parents, and supervising adults that the film may contain any of the elements that may not be suitable for children below 18 years of age. An “18” rating does not mean that the film is “obscene”, “offensive”, or “pornographic,” as these terms are defined by law. A film classified as “18” must, in the judgment of the Board, meet the following criteria: # Theme – There are no restrictions on themes and their treatment. # Language – The film may use any kind of justifiable language. # Nudity – The film may contain non-gratuitous and justifiable sexually-oriented nudity. # Sex – The realistic depiction of non-gratuitous and justifiable sexual activity may be allowed. # Violence – There are no restrictions on the depiction of non-gratuitous and justifiable violence. # Horror – The justifiable depiction of horror, frightening scenes, and gore are allowed. # Drugs – The justifiable depiction of drugs or their use may be allowed. In no case, however, should the use of drugs be promoted, condoned, justified and/or encouraged. NR This rating only applies when a movie's rating is pending. The display of the NR symbol, like the G symbol, is optional, yet recommended, and movies rated NR cannot exceed a certain amount of objectionable content or it will be placed under a regular rating. Category:Fictional rating boards Category:Magisteria Category:1934 Category:1930s Category:Rating boards Category:1989 Category:1989 establishments Category:1980s Category:1980s establishments